Siege Tactics
"Siege Tactics" is the thirty-first episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on September 15th, 2015. Logline Reeling from Mattie's death, Carmilla's departure, and the Baron's goons closing in on them, the gang barricades their quarters and hope for the best. Synopsis Laura is seen lamenting her decisions, knowing she indirectly caused Mattie’s death by way of Danny and thus, resulted in Carmilla's departure. Perry walks in, much to everyone’s shock and LaFontaine’s joy, with the group surprise she's alive. Perry states that she was baking, and then woke up near the North Quad, the group fills her in on the events that have occurred, with Perry freaking out at the offscreen sight of Mattie's body. Sometime following Perry's return, Vordenberg uses the intercom to announce the death of the Anglerfish and Mattie, taking credit for the events in question. He announces his intent to conquer The Dean's former apartment and capture Laura and her friends, with the group resolving to go down fighting. Perry puts up the suggestion to barricade the house and prepare for a siege. Danny tries, to little success, to convince Laura that Mattie’s death and the ensuing chaos wasn't her fault. Laura states that everything that has occurred during the year has been her fault, explaining that it was her actions that led to the Anglerfish rising, Mattie's death, Carmilla's abandonment and Vordenberg's rise to power. Danny tries to assuage her guilt by reasoning that she was trying to make things better. Perry interrupts the duo and orders Danny to help barricade the windows. Later Laura is seen alone, blaming herself for the events of the semester, stating that she believed the world to have a clear line between good and evil and that she always believed herself to be doing the right thing, only to end up creating more harm than good. She regrets pushing Carmilla to her breaking point, continuously asking her to change and ultimately betraying her trust. Laura realizes that in the end, she knows she's a hypocrite for attempting to perform actions based upon what she believes to be right and wrong, without regard for the consequences of those choices. The battle between Vordenberg's forces and Laura's group ensues, with the group managing to repulse the assault for the time being. The camera fades in with Laura asleep at her desk, but the woman wakes up when Perry walks into the room, carrying several large tomes from the Dean’s library. She says the books are for research regarding their current situation. Perry states that their plans thusfar have all failed, and that if they're going to find something that might help them, it may be there in the Dean’s home. A sudden scream from outside startles the two, and Laura realizes Carmilla has joined the battle as an independent faction heading straight for the Anglerfish crater. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg (Voice Only) Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes